


A Start

by NotRecommended



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Idk I wrote it so you get to have it, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OOC, i guess, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: Kinda Peter and Derek emotional bonding after a fight. All mistakes are mine.





	

Peter eyed the puppy pile on Derek’s bed as he tended to his wounds. Derek’s little pack (and Peter) had to deal with a rogue Omega in the preserve that ended up being more trouble than anticipated. Derek and his Betas were curled up on his bed, seeking comfort and tending to each other. Peter fought back a pang of longing as he went back to wrapping his leg. When he finished he looked up, meeting his nephew’s gaze. Peter offered a smirk before heading up to his room, the rest of his strength slowly leaving him with every step.

When he reached his room, he managed to remove his bloodied clothes and put on a pair of sleep pants laying around with the last of his energy; he dropped onto his bed like a ragdoll, body sinking into the mattress and a long groan escaping from his throat. It was one of those times that he missed his life before the fire. After doing his job for the pack, he’d go around scenting them all and spend extra time with Derek. He smiled slightly at the ceiling remembering how his little nephew would cling to him, always afraid he’s never come back. A leftover burning rage toward the Argents flared up in his chest before fizzling out in exhaustion.

He was on the verge of sleep when he was jerked into alertness by the sound of his door creaking open. He was up and out of bed, claws at the ready; when he was flashed Alpha red eyes and caught the familiar scent, he relaxed. His claws retreated, but he was still cautious; even if he regretted it, he knew Derek most likely still hated him for killing Laura if nothing else. He knew he was only around to be watched by his nephew. He liked to pretend that that little bit of information didn’t bother him. “Derek,” the older wolf said softly, sitting back down on his bed. “If you were worried about me being up to no good, even I need rest.” Derek remained silent, unsettling Peter below his indifferent exterior. He forced himself to remain relaxed when Derek walked over and sat next to him.

Derek grabbed his uncle’s hand, making him freeze in confusion. A soft touch from Derek was unheard of, especially where Peter was concerned. He felt more longing, even as he raised an eyebrow at Derek. The younger man squeezed gently and answered with, “Lay back down Uncle Peter.” Peter’s eyes stung slightly as he hesitantly listened to him, exhaustion getting the better of him. He watched curiously as Derek got up and stripped to his boxers; he was bewildered when he placed himself on top of Peter, their legs intertwined and his head directly over his heart. He lay tense, unsure of what was happening.

“Derek?” he choked out. Derek tucked his arms under Peter and huffed quietly, looking up at Peter in a way that reminded him of the sweet, awkward teen he used to be.

“Shut up and go to sleep. We’ll talk about it later.” Derek settled back down, ear over his heart once more. Peter wanted to argue, but he was exhausted and the scent of family was like his lullaby. He shuffled slightly, nearly chuckling at Derek’s discontent sound, and wrapped his arms around him. With one crossing his back and the other gripping his arm, he began to pet Derek’s hair.

“Goodnight nephew,” he said near silently.

“Goodnight Uncle Peter.”

* * *

 

Peter woke up in a daze in a still-dark room, warm in a way he hadn’t been in a while with a weight he hadn’t felt since before the fire. As the scent of his nephew hit him, he sorted through his memories of last night. It was a strange development, though not unwelcome. He had missed the bond he and Derek had before the fire, before everything that tore their bond apart. (Before he went feral and made a list of mistakes a mile long.) He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and relaxed back into the bed, dozing to the sound of his heart beating in sleep.

The next time he came to, the sun was rising beyond the curtains, and Derek was awake. Derek rolled off of him into a sitting position, letting Peter sit up and angle himself toward him. The first thing he does is raise an eyebrow at him. “Not that I’m ungrateful, because I truly am, but why?” he asked quietly. “I’m not exactly your favorite person in the world, and your pack needs their alpha.” Derek sighed.

“I know you don’t think I consider you pack,” he admitted. “For a while, I didn’t. I didn’t think I ever would, but you’re my uncle. You’re my last relative. As much as I hate a lot of the things that you did, and as much as I hated you, you’re still my uncle. I miss what our life was like before the...the fire. I can’t let go of those memories, and I know it won’t be the same, but I want some type of relationship with you that isn’t me constantly throwing you into stuff every time you piss me off.” Derek smirked at the end, and Peter smirked back. Neither of them commented on the unshed tears they shared, nor when they fell as they gave each other a quick hug. It wasn’t perfect. Hell, it wasn’t even good yet. But it was a start, and that’s all they wanted and needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
